1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive for a vehicle, in particular a lorry, comprising a drive source with an outgoing crank shaft, as well as a transmission with a first input that can be connected to the crank shaft and an output that can be connected to the driven wheels of a vehicle, which transmission comprises several gear clutches, as well as several gear wheel transmissions, which can be connected to each other via the gear clutches and to the input and output, which transmission also comprises a further, second input concentric to the first input, and which drive also comprises a first clutch formed by a main clutch, which is present between the crank shaft and the first input of the transmission, a second clutch formed by a further clutch, which is present between the crank shaft and the second input of the transmission, and a third clutch formed by one of the gear clutches, which third clutch is present between the first and second inputs of the transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A similar drive is disclosed in U.S. Application number 2003/0148847. In this known drive the second clutch can connect the second input via a planetary gear to the crank shaft or via the planetary gear and the third clutch to the first input. With this known drive it is possible to achieve at least a number of changes to another transmission ratio with retention of torque transfer between the drive source and the driven wheels.